


Escape Training

by Kou32



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Bondage, Consensual, F/F, Foreplay, Light Bondage, Post-Game(s), aggressive flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kou32/pseuds/Kou32
Summary: Lightning recounts her training days to Fang who wondered what helped make lighting such a formidable warrior. One of her old training missions involved getting caught behind a mock enemy lines encampment. To succeed, lightning let herself be captured to rescue other cadets. Fang comments how that if she had been the one in charge of Lightning restraints. She never would have made it out. Never one to back down from a challenge. Lightning lets herself become Fangs willing captive. Much to Fang's delight.





	Escape Training

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy this little fic on Lighting and Fang. These two were a lot of fun to write. This is proably the fastest I've written something. It only took me a few weeks this time. Their dynamic was always fun in the game. I can imagine these two just goading each other into things like this. To them it's foreplay!   
> *Made some grammar edits*
> 
> Imported from my deviantart page. Which can be seen here: [Link ](https://www.deviantart.com/kou32/art/Escape-Training-Fang-x-Lightning-783078608)

Lightning couldn’t believe the position she’d let herself get in. Her arms were held horizontally behind her back with sturdy hemp. More rope tightly wrapped around her chest, above and below her bare breasts. The pinkette stood, clad only in her lacy black panties and the strict chest harness. She tried shifting in her bonds, searching for any kind of slack or give.

“Hey now sunshine, no trying to get out yet.” The husky Pulsian accent drawled. The former Sargent look over her own pale shoulder.

“Haven’t finished here~”

Oerba Yun Fang overflowed with confidence as she continued to feed more rope between her fingers. Clad only in her own black top and simple back underwear.

“You can’t be serious?” The blues eyed woman asked with a huff as she stared into the green eyes of her ‘captor’. Her toned biceps continued to strain against the unyielding fiber.

Fang held the woman’s gaze. Giving her trademark smirk as she as she came around to stand in front of her bound lover, “Of course I am. This is just part one after all~”

Lightning rolled her eyes at the response. But ceased her struggling for now. Smiling to herself as she thought back on what led to this. Not twenty minutes ago, Fang had asked how Lightning got her position in the guarding corps. Wondering if there was special training or trials she had to do. The pink haired woman gave a recount on how she was one of several candidates considered. They had endurance tests, mental acuity, combat prowess, technical handling, leadership skills, etc. As she continued down the list of things she had to overcome, the subject of survival came up and being caught behind enemy lines.

“So, they drop you and the rest of the candidates off in the middle of nowhere. The goal being to find the enemy camp, neutralize it, and not to get caught?” Fang asked with interest.

“More or less. Unfortunately, three of them got captured near the start. A strong wind blew them off course. I managed to keep the rest of the team together and retreat deeper into the forest. Eventually we were able to locate the encampment and devise a way to rescue the others and control the camp.” Lightning said with a hint of pride in her peeking through her usual stoic demeanor.

Fang’s chin rested lightly against her open palm as she listened fondly to the recounted tale. “So, what was your master plan?” she asked with curiosity.

“Best way to take the enemy when you’re outnumbered is with a surprise attack. So, I let myself get captured.” The former Sergeant said matter-of-factly.        

The Gran Pulsian failed to suppress a laugh, “You what!?”   
  
Which interrupted the pinkette who was now scowling at her response.

“What?” she responded in a deadpan tone.

“How is that your plan!?” the hunter asked through a fit of laughter. “That’s not a plan.”

“There was more to the plan than that. If you’d let me finish.” The former Sargent replied in a flat tone.

“Sorry, heh” the tan woman finally composing herself. “Continue.”

“As I was saying. I allowed them to capture me. We found a patrol near by and I gave chase. Not to draw too much suspicion as to why I was caught so easily. After I was captured, the rest of the squad would get ready for the distraction and first half of the assault. While on the inside, I would break the rest of the squad out and we would use the chaos to take out the enemy camp. When the signal came, I got out of my restraints and helped the rest out of theirs. With the ensuing chaos, we escaped the hold, neutralized the camp, and we won the exercise.” The soldier said proudly.

Fang was rather impressed, it was a gamble. No guaranty the rest of her team would be able to pull off what needed to be done without getting caught themselves. Not to mention escaping her restraints, free the others, and taking out the encampment. “Gotta admit, that was impressive. If one thing went wrong, the whole plan would have fallen apart. Would have been pretty embarrassing if you couldn’t get out of those restrains, huh?” The Pulsian woman commented.

The cocoon citizen huffed with the faintest hint of a smile. “Takes more than a pair of guardian core restraints to hold me.” Her pride still evident in her voice.

“Ah those, never understood why everyone on cocoon is so obsessed with putting tech into everything. If they had used rope and some good old Gran Pulse tying techniques. You wouldn’t have made it out in time.” Fang taunted her strawberry haired lover.

“Really? Just some rope and your ‘Gran Pulse Tying Techniques’? I wasn’t even fighting Gran Pulse tribes people. How is that relevant?” Lightning asked in confusion.

“Well, you were training to adapt and back then Gran Pulse was your biggest enemy. I don’t know, seems like a major oversight to not look into how your enemies take prisoners.” The Pulsian hunter goaded.

The former Sargent knew what the brunette was trying to do. It was painfully obvious. But she really couldn’t help herself. She seemed to bring out the worst in her. “Alright, what makes these Gran Pulse tying techniques so inescapable?” The pinkette challenged.

Fang’s trademark smirk turned into a big smile. She loved this game her and lightning played, “Well, why don’t I show you?”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Lightning was brought out of her thoughts when a loop of rope was placed over her head and hung loosely around the back of her neck. The knot the held the loop closed rested on top of rope that was wrapped above her breasts. Fang measured out a length of rope from the long piece hanging from the pinkette’s neck and made another knot just below her breasts. Once that was done, she did the same thing twice more. The third just above her belly button and the fourth coming just above her waist causing fang to squat down.  

“So, tell me again. How exactly would you hold me still for this part? Seems a little overly complicated to keep a prisoner, not to mention time consuming, and delicate.” A smile daring to break past her usual stoic demeanor as she looked down upon her captor.

Fang smirked up to her mouthy captive. As she fed the rope between the pinkette’s legs and gave a swift tug upwards. Eliciting a quiet grunt from her willing prisoner. “Well, normally we try ta knock em’ out before this part.” The Hunter explained as continued to make the harness. She fed the rope through the top part of the neck loop and made sure to keep it as taught as possible. Proceeding to pull it around her captive’s body and crisscrossed it through the other loops she made. Fang could have easily been done in a few moments. But decided to drag it out a bit longer. Slowly dragging the rope across the well-toned physique of the former Sargent. Relishing in the soft grunts and quiet moans that dared to escape her supple pink lips. By the time Fang had finished, her lover had some difficulties keeping her posture. Her nostrils flared as she tried to quell the rising arousal that her lover was trying fan.

“I don’t”  _deep breath_  “t-think, this how you’re supposed to,” The pinkette gulped and licked her lips, “Treat a prisoner.” Lighting trying to keep her voice tight as she attempted to chastise her captor.

The Pulsian snickered at the cocoon citizen, failing to keep her composure. She marveled how the hemp harness bit into the fit frame of the former Sargent. The green-eyed woman reached for another coil of rope, “Some of these techniques were adapted into more…well, for exciting means~” The hunter had quickly tied her prisoner’s ankles together and proceeded to do the same above and below the pinkette’s knees. “I thought I’d make it a bit more...interesting~”

“There, that should do it” The brunette woman stood up admiring her work. “Glad to see I haven’t lost my touch.” The woman beamed as she looked over the bonds that snugly held her lover’s body. 

“Alright, let's set you down now” Fang took hold of lightning’s shoulders and gently guided her to a sitting position.

Just as the blue-eyed woman sat down on the floor, she immediacy began to struggle and strain against her bonds. Her legs felt like they were fused together, her arms trapped in a vice behind her back, and every time she shifted, the harness dug into her. “ _Damn it! She only added the harness to distract me. While I admit it’s effective, I can’t let it and **her**  get the best of me._” The former Sargent trying to focus on escaping her bonds and less on her growing arousal.

Fang moved to the couch nearby and sat as she observed lightning. “It took between 5 to 6 hours from your capture to the signal to escape right?”

“Ugh, yeah. Roughly” Lightning confirmed as she continued to struggle. 

Fang smiled as she leaned closer. The pinkette ceased her struggling and stared into the gleaming green eyes of the hunter. “ _I swear. I can see the gears turning in her head._ ”

“What?” the bound woman asked.

“No self-respecting Pulsian would just leave a prisoner on their own for six hours. There would regular check-ins. You know, make sure they haven’t gotten loose.” Fang continued to smile.

Lightning cocked her eyebrow at her captor. A feeling of dread started to creep in.

“Every half-hour you fail to get out. I will check and adjust your bonds. Every hour I’ve had to adjust and you fail to escape. I add something new. We made sure unruly prisoners know the consequences of their actions.” The hunter gave the pinkette a mischievous grin.

Lighting just stared at the woman sitting in front of her. “ _…shit._ ”

_~Several Hours Later~_

Lightning had made a valiant effort in escaping. Even at the four-hour mark with her bonds being re-tightened and addition restraints added she persisted. However, her stamina had finally run out just at the six-hour mark. The pinkette laid on her stomach, her bonds had just been freshly tightened. More rope had been added to put her in a secure hogtie. A length connected her ankles to the chest harness and more looped around her ankles and connected them to he thighs. The final addition being a wad of cloth shoved into her mouth and a bandana securing it in place. Her cheeks were flushed with annoyance, exhaustion, and arousal.

“Well, looks like you failed the training exercise~” Fang poked her prisoners burning cheeks.

“…mphm” lightning grunted in response.

“And to the victor, the spoils of war~” Fang hefted her lover over her shoulder and marched towards their bedroom.

Lightning could do nothing as she was cared away. “ _I swear when I get out of thi-”_

“MPHM”

Her crotch rope being given a few tugs. Effectively interrupted the pikette’s thoughts.

“ _…okay, maybe later…”_


End file.
